


Five Kisses

by Justbelievinginmagic



Category: Portal 2: The (Unauthorized) Musical - geekenders
Genre: F/M, android? wheatley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbelievinginmagic/pseuds/Justbelievinginmagic
Summary: A little drabble of the five times Wheatley and Chell kissed.





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I havent proofread this, so sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!

First, it was gentle like the pitter patter of rain hitting rusting machinery. Her lips, chapped and pink, pressed against his cheek with a softness. It lasted at most a second before the test subject pulled away a grin dancing on her face. Eyes full of fondness she hadn’t shared in years. To anyone else, the kiss would be seen as a simple sweet peck, but it was so much more. The kiss on a cheek was a promise; it was a symbol of her trust in him. He was her Core. Her only friend, the only person she cared for in this godforsaken facility. It was a promise of trust. It was a promise of care. It was a promise that they would get out of this place together. In a blink of an eye, Chell saw a blur of blue and grey, and the very core she had placed her trust (and possibly her life) in was on the floor. . . passed out with pink cheeks.

The second was the true first kiss. Among his jokes and lines trying to pick up Chell’s shattered confidence and joy that he had once seen before GLaDOS was awoken. Her lips although grinned; it was never freely like before. He was trying so hard despite his irritation at her lack of enjoyment clear at times. He was rambling and rambling, joke after joke. All horrible or stolen from the internet. Chell hadn’t laughed once, a few pity smiles here and there. Eventually, she turned to him, reached up on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to his lips, nose bumping gently. It lasted longer than the kiss on the cheek. A few moments where Chell relished in his warmth and contact. If she hadn’t known the truth, she’d think him human. It took a moment before she willed herself to pull away. “I know what you are doing. . . thank you.” Her words are murmured, grateful to him. He was trying. Trying to make her smile and laugh. For him, she’d try to do it more. With a soft breath, she gave him a smile; a peek of teeth showing before her hand reached out. “Let’s keep going!” He was still breathless as she dragged him along for once.

The third was one of sleepiness and cuddles. In between chambers, her head nuzzled against his shoulder. Her breaths were even in compare to the past times she had tried to rest. Wheatley could tell; he was slowly coming to read her easily even when she didn’t speak. Her muscles were loose, resting against him completely. A soft snore left her lips, brushing against his vest. A lone hand rubbed her back slowly calming before his lips pressed against her forehead. They’d make it out of here. He promised that. Together. 

The fourth was one with the adrenaline of being in control pumping through it. It was out of the blue, confident, and fueled by Wheatley. “I’m in control of the whole facility, not bad, eh, luv?” His words were full of swagger he never held as he came strolling over to her, his posture tall compared to her small frame. Hands cupped her cheeks to lock his lips with hers. It was powerful, not like the previous kisses they’d shared. A soft sound of shock left her throat. This was nothing like the Wheatley she knew; the Wheatley that fainted at the very touch of her lips to his cheek. Chell’s eyes popped open in awe and confusion. She wasn’t sure how to take the kiss, and before she knew it his lips were gone. “I did this!” Wheatley cried out, his tone steady with pride. “Little Wheatley did this! Oh, oh, yes the lift! The lift! But. . . why should we be going so soon, luv? It feels like we could use some testing. Just you and me.”  
Chell was creeping away by then. It felt wrong. 

The fifth kiss. . . It happened when the tentative fingers of a Core wrapped around the still fingers of Chell. On the back steps of the once test subject’s residence. Months. . . and then years had passed them. A year of no words from Chell to him. Ever. Not a laugh, not a sigh, not even a reaction. But she listened. Every day he had apologized. For a year. When a nightmare struck her, he had woken her. When a flashback hit her, he helped. Eventually she did the same for him.

She hadn’t spoken. 

His hand touched hers.

He didn’t take charge. Everything was nervous, reminiscent of the past, of before he was plugged in. Her hand didn’t stray from his. She slowly squeezed the much larger hand, fingers interlacing between long cool fingers. Her head lifted to look at him. The years had left a mark; the facility had left a mark; they were still there. They were still alive. They had both made mistakes. . . One more than the other. But time proved something. They were still there. 

Her head leaned up. Lips touched one another. Cool against warm. The sun embraced the moon. Breaths mingled and their shoulders relaxed. It was a few moments of a gentle encompassing kiss; eyes shut yet more awake than ever. Wheatley pulled away first. 

“I forgive you.”

A head rested on a shoulder.

The fifth kiss was riddled with forgiveness and tenderness neither had felt in years.


End file.
